The present invention relates to a baby carriage or stroller capable of serving as a shopping car in which an article-holding container such as a basket is mounted below a seat plate at a rear portion thereof in a foldable manner, and the article-holding container is detachable from its mounting portion as required so as to be carried.
There are known various baby carriages or strollers in which a baby can be taken about.
However since the main purpose of such conventional baby carriages is to carry the baby, there have been few known baby carriages of the type which are designed to be able to carry both the baby and articles in an effective manner.
More specifically in the conventional baby carriages, an article-holding container of a small size such as a basket is mounted below a seat plate. In this case because of limitations imposed by a folding mechanism of the baby carriage or structural limitations relating to the handling, etc., of the baby carriage, the article-holding container must be mounted directly under the underside of the seat plate (i.e., in a plane of projection thereof).
Apart from the case where such an article-holding container is of a relatively shallow dish-shape if it is desired to provide an article-holding container having a greater depth so as to increase its capacity the spacing between the underside of the seat plate and the open top of the article-holding container becomes smaller in which case an article has to be put into the container through this small spacing Thus the conventional article-holding container has the drawback that the overall open top of the container cannot effectively be utilized.
To overcome the above problem, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a construction as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 46700/1987, Laid Open on Oct. 31, 1988, and corresponding to U.S. Copending Application No. 07/175,426, filed Mar. 30, 1988. In this construction, the article-holding container is withdrawable rearwardly from beneath the seat plate. Thus, when putting an article into the article-holding container, the container is withdrawn rearwardly, and therefore the depth of the article-holding container can be so increased that its upper end is disposed in contact with the underside of the seat plate. Thus, this construction has the advantage that the capacity of the article-holding container can be greatly increased.
The above construction has been found to be inconvenient, however, in that although the article-holding container can be slidingly withdrawn rearwardly from beneath the baby carriage body the container cannot be detached from the baby carriage body and therefore cannot be used as a shopping basket when doing the shopping.